


That Rush In My Veins (I Still Feel It)

by erscathartic



Series: Song Fics. [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Best Friends, Complete, Concerts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, No Smut, Nostalgia, One Shot, POV Tyler, Platonic Relationships, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This is kinda bad but i wanted to post, enjoy, josh dun - Freeform, no au, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the end, Tyler would do it all again.</p><p> </p><p>Based off of The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Rush In My Veins (I Still Feel It)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so leave feedback please(: I hope you enjoy! Title and story from The Kids Aren't All Right by Fall Out Boy.

_And in the end, I’d do it all again_  
  
Tyler looked out at the crowd. Despite how hard the journey had been, he was glad he was here now. He saw all the lives he saved, all the kids who resonated with what he said in his music. He felt the raw emotion that poured out of their souls as they danced and sang along to what he and Josh were creating on stage. Tyler thought he wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life.  
  
_I think you’re my best friend_  
  
Tyler looked across the pit of fans and admired his band mate. Josh was drumming on the stand the fans held, and they trusted them not to let them fall, same as the fans trusted the boys to hold them up when they were down. Josh’s hair was plastered down with sweat; the pink was so faded it was almost white. His shirt was off and his body glistened, and his muscles rippled when he sent the stick flying down to the drum. Tyler was grateful for Josh, grateful he had someone so close to him that they knew each other inside and out, grateful they could count on each other. Then Josh lifted his head to Tyler and smiled, a crinkly-eyed, lopsided teeth-showing smile, and Tyler couldn’t wait to make more memories with the man.  
  
_Don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t all alright_  
  
Tyler drummed to the beat of the song he wrote when he was seventeen and in a dark place, and it broke his heart to know that the kids listening to his songs, the fans holding him up, the crowd singing along, Josh across from him, they were all similarly going through what he had. That they were in bad places. But he knew that at that moment, they all felt alive together, living in the moment, singing their hearts out. He hoped they stay alive.  
  
_I’ll be yours_  
  
Tyler wanted to give everyone his all. His fans were so important to them, he wanted them to be okay, wanted to help them, wanted to live in these moments with them forever. Tyler wanted Josh to know how much he loved him, how he is a permanent fixture in his life. He wanted Jenna to know she was one of the best things that ever happened to him, how much she’s done for him. He wanted his family and crew to know how much he loved and appreciated them. He belonged to all of them, would always be there for them.  
  
_When it rains it pours_  
  
Tyler got back onto the stage with Josh, confetti still rain down on them, floated through the air, landing on tear-streaked cheeks and sweaty bodies. So many different emotions streamed throughout the arena, dousing everyone with the feeling of never wanting this moment to end. Tyler put his arm around Josh and bowed. He said,”We are Twenty One Pilots and so are you! We’ll see you next time.”  
  
_Stay thirsty like before_  
  
Tyler and Josh went back stage and looked at each other; saw in their eyes that they were both thinking the same thing. They still felt the adrenaline rushing through their veins. They wanted to go back out on stage, go back to the kids who needed them, go back to playing their hearts out. They craved another show. They couldn’t wait for their next one.  
  
_Don’t you know the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t all alright_  
  
Tyler would never forget all the memories he has made with the people he loves, with his best friend, with his fans. Tyler knew the kids, his fans, his family, weren’t alright. But he also knew he would never stop writing for them and performing for them, never stop being there for them. So Tyler would keep telling them to stay alive, no matter what. And in the end, he wouldn’t mind doing it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day(:


End file.
